In comparison with conventional incandescent or fluorescent lamps, optoelectronic light sources currently being developed can be distinguished by an improved energy efficiency, for example. In the context of this disclosure, the term “LED” relates generally to a radiation-emitting optoelectronic component composed of, for instance, a semiconducting material, e.g. to an organic or preferably inorganic light-emitting diode. One challenge in the design of an illuminant including a plurality of LEDs, a so-called LED module, besides e.g. the setting of a specific color locus, may also consist, for example, in achieving a specific luminance distribution, that is to say in optimizing the angle and area distribution of the emitted light.